


Shared Scars

by Accal1a



Series: Umbridge isn't that bad OR (She really is but maybe there's a reason!) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-21
Updated: 2003-11-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I look into the mind of one of the most hated characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Scars

Dolores sat in her office staring at the wall. Did Dumbledore really think that she wouldn’t find out something he was doing wrong and have him fired? This fact annoyed her more than the snivelling second years, who assumed that as they had already been at Hogwarts for a year they could survive everything that was thrown at them. She’d show them. She’d show everyone. She would get Dumbledore fired. Then where would everyone be?

~~~

A knock at door disturbed her thoughts and she smiled sweetly and said "Come in."

Harry, though defiant of anything his hateful teacher could do to him, was feeling a bit faint and he noted that his heart was beating ten times faster than it had been the previous year when he met the Hungarian Horntail.

~~~

Inside Harry’s head he was repeating "This does not hurt." As he was writing, he glanced up and saw Professor Umbridge smile at him, and not for the first time he wondered whether Voldemort was a Metamorphmagus and was teaching him Defence Against the Dark Arts.

After what seemed like hours, Dolores instructed Harry to stop, and inspected his hand. "I’ll see you tomorrow." She continued, and Harry walked out of her office surpressing the urge to run until he was out of his teacher’s sight and hearing.

Dolores moved her eyes round to the wall again, and resumed her staring. A picture of a middle-aged witch stared back at her and commended "Well done Dolores." Professor Umbridge smiled wanly back at her old Transfiguration teacher, and absently moved her right hand over her left, stroking the scared skin on top.

It somehow hurt less when someone else could share her pain.


End file.
